1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly pertains to a container attachable spray tube holder for securing a spray tube relative to an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,274,937; 4,457,425; 5,313,181; 5,328,411; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,562.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a container attachable spray tube holder for securing a spray robe relative to an aerosol container which includes a rube receiver for receiving a spray robe commonly provided with an aerosol container, and a mounting assembly secured to the tube receiver for mounting the receiver to a side of an aerosol container such that the spray tube can be easily stored in adjacency relative to the container.
In these respects, the container attachable spray tube holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a spray tube relative to an aerosol container.